


жизнь прекрасна

by jamie_lee



Category: Todd and the Book of Pure Evil
Genre: Angst, Backstory, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: Джимми шестнадцать, и это самый лучший день его рождения.





	

**Author's Note:**

> джиммицентрик, полный и безоговорочный хэдканон, любовь к джимми, спойлеры на 2.12 и 2.13 (на судьбу джимми в частности)

Джимми исполняется шестнадцать, и в честь этого знаменательного праздника парни вытаскивают его в бар. Фотография на поддельных правах совсем на него не похожа, но охраннику, кажется, совершенно плевать. Он фыркает, дергает плечом и отодвигается, позволяя им пройти. Пойло отвратительное, бокалы грязные и мутные, но Джимми плевать. Сегодня его в очередной раз отшила Холли, заявив, что не собирается встречаться с таким неудачником. Обидно, конечно, она действительно ему нравилась. У Холли потрясающие глаза, и такая же потрясающая грудь, и они почти поцеловались на вечеринке Тома. Кажется, она была смертельно пьяная, но это не меняло дела.  
\- Чувак, - жарко шепчет ему на ухо Люк. - Чувак, горячая цыпочка на пять часов не сводит с тебя глаз.  
Девчонка и правда невероятно сексуальна: она соблазнительно улыбается, и Джимми едва подавляет желание оглянуться и проверить, нет ли кого позади. Но он слишком крут для этого, и потому просто поднимается из-за стола - пол слегка шатается - и подходит к ней. На мгновение ему чудится отвращение в его глазах, но она протягивает ладонь и касается его груди тонким пальчиком. Черт, думает Джимми, черт. Кажется, Холли только что потеснили с пьедестала его сердца.  
\- Меня зовут Никки, красавчик.  
Джимми шестнадцать, и это самый лучший день его рождения.

//

Джимми все еще шестнадцать, и Никки рассказывает ему о Книге. Она говорит о том, что подслушала в доме престарелых, пока навещала бабушку, и ее голос непривычно испуганный. Джимми не знает, что делать с такой Никки, и он обнимает ее, а она в ответ прижимается к нему всем телом. Они немного похожи на те парочки, которые сосутся у школьных шкафчиков, и которых Джимми раньше так не любил. Черт.  
\- Ты поможешь мне? - спрашивает она, касаясь ладонью его щеки. У Никки темные глаза и длинные ресницы, и когда она вот так прикусывает нижнюю губу, Джимми готов пообещать ей что угодно. - Мы выкрадем ее и станем богатыми. Мы сможем все.  
Она быстро оправилась от страха. И пусть Джимми не считает это хорошей идеей - он верит в то, что за все приходится платить свою цену - он согласно кивает, когда она берет его ладонь и устраивает поверх своей груди.  
В конце концов, ему шестнадцать. Он все еще думает членом, а не головой.

//

Джимми шестнадцать, когда двери школы закрываются для него навсегда, а Никки уходит, ни разу не обернувшись. Джимми не сомневается, что поступил верно, закрыв этим мудакам доступ к Книге - они долго рассказывали ему что-то о великом предзнаменовании, а когда Джимми послал их нахуй, попробовали попросту отнять Книгу.  
Никки была права - эта штука обладала слишком большой силой. Не надо было ее вообще трогать, пусть бы этот усатый мудак и дальше пробовал сделать своего сына Пророком чистого зла, или как там они говорили.  
Джимми обходит все выходы и проверяет все окна - ничего не выходит. Книга противно пульсирует под локтем, и совсем скоро Джимми начинает чудится ее голос в голове. Она показывает ему чудесный мир, полный крови и разрушений, и Джимми готов сдаться.  
\- Не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего, сука, - он открывает Книгу на первой попавшейся странице и принимается громко читать вслух. - Ничего!  
Он прячет Книгу посреди наград - всем настолько плевать, что на эту витрину никто никогда не смотрит - и отсиживается в чулане, посреди хозяйственной утвари. Родители не ищут его, решили, наверное, что он все же сбежал из дома, как всегда грозился.  
Утром Люк запрыгивает ему на спину и едва не сбивает с ног - Джимми почти не спал и чувствует себя отвратительно. Ему хочется в свою комнату, под теплое одеяло и мерное бормотание телевизора в гостиной.  
\- Ты чего такой? - подозрительно спрашивает Люк. - С Никки поссорился?  
И Джимми внезапно понимает, что физически не может сказать ни слова о Книге. У него словно отнимается язык, и дело вовсе не в страхе.  
\- Да, мы расстались, - он вымученно улыбается. - Это отстойно.  
Джимми все еще шестнадцать, и он не имеет с Книгой абсолютно ничего общего.

//

Джимми восемнадцать, когда Люк заканчивает школу и оставляет его одного, и он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как попасть наружу. Да еще и мудаки круглосуточно дежурят под школой, паркуют машину у самого входа, чтобы Джимми было их видно.  
Его жизнь протекает медленно и скучно - он выучил наизусть расположение кабинетов и классов, и знал точно, как можно ночевать в школе так, что никто тебя не замечал. Джимми даже обзавелся кое-какими вещичками и неплохим запасом травы.  
За два года никто не заметил Книгу, и Джимми почти убедил себя в том, что ее никогда не существовало.  
\- Сынок, - директор проходит мимо, когда Джимми выбирается из каморки давно почившего уборщика. - Иди убери блевотину на втором этаже, за что я тебе плачу, в конце концов?  
Джимми кивает и берет в руки швабру. Кажется, у него получится выжить здесь и дальше. Это, конечно, не бесконечная дорога и машина с откидным верхом, о которой он мечтал раньше, но тоже неплохо.  
Джимми восемнадцать, и он становится уборщиком.

//

Джимми двадцать пять, когда Аттикус, сынок того самого усатого мудака, у которого Джимми умыкнул Книгу, возвращается в школу в роли школьного психолога. Трудно найти на эту должность кого-то более неподходящего, но кто будет слушать простого уборщика.  
Они с Джимми учились в одном классе, и его появление сбивает уютный ритм привычной жизни Джимми. Двадцать пять, ему уже двадцать пять лет, и девять из них он провел взаперти.  
Джимми напивается в хлам, так, что директор, закрывающий глаза почти на все, вызывает его к себе и устраивает выволочку, прежде чем спрашивает, все ли в порядке.  
\- Абсолютно, - говорит Джимми. - Абсолютно.  
Ему двадцать пять и он перестает считать.

//

Джимми не помнит, сколько ему лет. Мудаки все еще ждут его под школой, не постарев ни на год. Джимми научился воспринимать их с философским спокойствием. Пожалуй, этот пацан, Тодд, удивляет его, замечая Книгу, и Джимми отдает ему ключ без лишних вопросов. Он знает правила этой игры, и полное невмешательство - главное из них.  
С этого момента его жизнь становится куда менее скучной - убийства, спятивший, похоже, окончательно Аттикус и, самое главное, Тодд.  
\- Чувак, - говорит он, без стука врываясь в каморку Джимми. Его не смущает даже то, что на самом Джимми из одежды только белье. - Мне нужна твоя помощь!  
Как, впрочем, и всегда. Приходится изворачиваться и давать советы так, чтобы Книга не посчитала это читерством, и Джимми справляется с этим отлично.  
Ему много лет, и единственное, что портит жизнь - злящийся на него Тодд, когда Джимми не помогает ему.

//

Джимми тридцать два - Тодд напоминает это, задавая вопросы о Книге - и у него болят отбитые почки. Эти мудаки все же добрались до него, но зато они открыли дверь, словно забыв, что проход работает в две стороны. Джимми медленно идет к выходу, опираясь на стену, и рвано выдыхает, оказавшись на свежем воздухе.  
Джимми тридцать два, и он свободен. Он заберет все свои деньги, купит машину и уедет как можно дальше.

//

Джимми все еще тридцать два, когда он разворачивает машину и возвращается к детишкам, к которым успел привязаться.  
Джимми возвращается к Тодду, хотя стопроцентно уверен, что тот справится и без него.  
Джимми тридцать два и, кажется, он запал на малолетнего придурка. Его жизнь прекрасна.


End file.
